


Sweet Surprise

by sharlatapdancer



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlatapdancer/pseuds/sharlatapdancer
Summary: Inspired by the fic "Growing Family" and the anon request that sparked that...Kaitlyn finds out she is unexpectedly pregnant and worries how Andrew will take it. A little Scott/Tessa in here, too, as their friends and confidantes.





	Sweet Surprise

The morning sun was just peeping though the curtains when Kaitlyn woke to yet another wave of nausea. This was the third time this week. “Great,” she thought, “another round with the toilet this morning.”

She quietly slipped out of bed as not to wake Andrew, her husband and skating partner. She walked quickly to the bathroom and shut the door before leaning over the toilet to throw up. She tried to be as quiet as possible, she didn't want to worry him. But she was starting to worry herself. She had woken three times this week with morning nausea and she had felt tired and dizzy several times as well. “Stomach virus,” she thought. But another thought was niggling through her mind. 

“Oh no,” she said to herself, “it can't be that.” She rinsed her mouth and brushed her hair back, staring at her face in the mirror. “Too pale, Kait,” she thought. She went back into the bedroom, looking around the room for her bag. She spotted it in the corner and quietly rummaged through it, looking for her planner. She flipped to the previous month on the calendar, looking for her small notation that she always made to keep track of her periods. No notation last month. Which wasn't necessarily unusual because she sometimes took her pills straight through when they had a show or competition to do. But then she remembered. Their anniversary. A weekend away. Nearly non-stop sex for two days and she suddenly remembered missing taking her pill that night. She hadn't worried about it because she had done that before with no consequences. But there was always the chance.

“Oh, God,” she thought, “don't panic, Kaitlyn.” She wracked her brains to remember if she had eaten anything unusual lately or if anyone she knew had a stomach bug she may have picked up. Nothing came to mind. 

A deep voice interrupted her thoughts. “Kait? What are you doing, baby? Is anything wrong?” Andrew asked sleepily from across the room.

“No, I'm fine.” she answered, “I just woke up already and checking my planner for today. We're due at the rink in about 2 hours.”

Andrew yawned and stretched, the sheet falling away from his chest. She couldn't help but admire the view. She was absolutely crazy about her husband. He was incredibly handsome and sexy beyond words. He never failed to drive her out of her mind in bed but more than that, he was a fascinating man. Smart, talented, funny. She had felt so lucky ending up with him as a skating partner but a few years into their career and she knew she was falling in love with him. Thankfully, he had felt the same. He always told her how lucky he felt, her loving him, but she always felt like she was the one who was blessed to be loved by such a man. She smiled to herself thinking of him as a father. It would be another thing he would be amazingly good at, she thought. 

She walked over to the bed and reached down to smooth his hair. He smiled up at her and reached out to wrap his arm around her waist. 

“Want to come back to bed for a bit?” he said, teasingly, “I'll make it worth your while.”

Kaitlyn smiled, “I'm sure you would but we'd better get moving, you know the traffic will be bad.”

“Aw,” he said, frowning a little, “you know how good morning sex is.” 

He grinned and drew back the covers to reveal his slim, muscled body and Kaitlyn felt a tingle go through her as she gazed at him. He pulled her down to him and whispered, “I'd love to show you right about now.”

She moaned and knew she was lost. She couldn't resist him, she never could. Maybe a morning quickie was just what she needed. She climbed in and straddled his hips. He grinned up at her. She closed her eyes at the sensation of him filling her.

Afterwards she lay on his chest, both of them breathing fast. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

“Oh, Kait, that was great,” he said softly, “so good, every time. I love you, so much.”

Kaitlyn looked up at his face, her chin resting on his chest, “I love you, too, beautiful man,” she said huskily, “you never fail to satisfy me.”

Andrew grinned at her, “And you never fail to satisfy me, and my ego.”

Kaitlyn giggled and kissed him. “I can't help it if I think I have the best husband in the world.” 

She sat up and carefully eased herself off the bed. “Time to hit the shower,” she said, “Come on, stud, we'll be late.”

Andrew slapped her bottom as she stood up and she squealed again. “Yes, ma'am,” he said, “I'll get the coffee going while you shower first.” He caught her hand and she turned to him “Something you wanted?” she said, teasingly. Andrew's dark eyes softened as he looked at her. “Just wanted to tell you that I have the best wife in the world,” he said softly. Kaitlyn's heart melted at his words and she leaned down to kiss him again, her mouth lingering on his. “I love you,” she whispered again, “so much.” “Love you back, always,” he said, squeezing her hand, “go on, get your shower first.” 

Kaitlyn headed for the bathroom, rubbing her stomach. She hoped her nausea was gone. Actually the early morning quickie had helped her feel better. She smiled to herself as she climbed in the shower. “No sense in worrying yet,” she thought, “could be a false alarm.” 

Later as they were driving through the morning traffic to the rink, Andrew glanced over at her.

“Hey, you okay? You look a little tired this morning.” he asked, concern on his handsome face.

“Well, part of that was your fault,” Kaitlyn teased.

Andrew smiled, “Sorry, sweetheart, you know I can't resist you, anytime, anywhere.”

Kaitlyn laughed softly, “Thanks for the compliment. But yeah, I'm a little tired, got a little stomachache this morning. I think I might go see the doctor later.”

Andrew swerved the car a little. “Really? Are you sure you're okay to rehearse today? Kait, is something wrong?” he said worriedly.

Kaitlyn quickly put her hand on his arm to reassure him. “I'm fine, baby, just need a little checkup, a woman thing. You know, with my pills.” she said quickly. 

Andrew nodded. “Okay, but you'd better tell me if something's wrong.”

“Of course I would,” Kaitlyn answered, “everything's okay.” 

An hour later they were walking into the cold ice rink where their teammates awaited them, ready for rehearsal. They were on the last leg of their spring tour, summer was around the corner and some downtime. Kaitlyn would be grateful for that, they both needed some rest. Andrew headed for the benches to lace up his skates but Kaitlyn looked around for her friend, Tessa. She needed to talk to her first before rehearsal. Andrew glanced back.

“You coming?” he asked. 

“In a minute, I need to find Tessa. Got to ask her something.” she said.

“Okay, I'll do some stretches first,” he said, “don't be long.”

“I won't,” Kaitlyn answered, “back in a sec.”

Kaitlyn walked down the short hallway to the ladies' dressing room and pushed the door open. She was glad to see Tessa standing at the mirror brushing her hair into her usual ponytail.

“Hey,” Kaitlyn called.

Tessa turned and smiled at her friend.

“Hey, girl, how are ya?” she said. Tessa was nearly always smiling. It was part of her charm. Her smile turned to a frown, though, as she looked at Kaitlyn.

“Hey, is something wrong? You look pale as a ghost. Do you feel bad?” she said coming over to stand next to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She was pale. She dug into her bag to find her lipstick. She met Tessa's eyes in the mirror and gave her a slight smile.

“Tessa,” she said hesitantly, “I think I might be pregnant.”

Tessa shrieked and came up behind her to hug her.

“Shhh,” said Kaitlyn, turning to hug her back, “don't want the guys to hear us!”

“Oh, Kaitlyn, are you sure? Oh, Andrew's going to be so happy!” Tessa said, excitedly.

“No, I'm not sure yet. I'm going to go to the doctor to get checked. But I missed my pill one night...the weekend we spent away for our anniversary. And you know, we, well, we had a lot of sex that weekend.” Kaitlyn stammered.

“Yeah, I'll bet. Probably non-stop.” Tessa laughed, “So, have you had any symptoms? Missed your period?”

“Yeah,” Kaitlyn answered, “last month and this week I've thrown up three times and I got dizzy the other day in practice. But I've missed periods before, Tessa. But...I think with the other things going on, I might really be pregnant this time.” 

“Well, like I said, Andrew will be thrilled. Won't he?” Tessa asked.

“It's just that we haven't really discussed it. We've only been married a year and we're still skating. We haven't even thought about having children yet. I don't know how he'll react. And Tessa, if I am, I'm going to have it. No doubt. I couldn't, you know, not have it.” Kaitlyn said.

“I know,” Tessa said, “but I think even if you haven't discussed it, it will be okay. You never really can be 100% sure of birth control. Hey, here's what we'll do. After practice, let's tell the guys we have some shopping to do. And we're going to get a couple of home pregnancy tests. You can take it home and check tonight before you go to the doctor. They're pretty accurate and that way you'll know maybe. At least if it's positive, you'll know. If it's negative it just may be too soon. You can still make an appointment with the doctor.”

“That's a good idea,” Kaitlyn said, “okay let's do that.”

She glanced at the clock. “We'd better get going, the guys are going to come looking for us.” 

Tessa hugged her again. “Oh, I hope its positive. You and Andrew will make great parents and what a good-looking baby you'll have!”

Kaitlyn laughed, “You're too nice! But thanks for the encouragement.”

They opened the door just in time to see their husbands walking towards the dressing room. Scott threw his hands up.

“Are you planning to skate anytime today?” he asked, pretending to be aggravated. 

“Of course,” Tessa answered, “why, were you waiting impatiently?” She playfully slapped her husband on the arm.

Andrew came up next to Kaitlyn and put his arm around her waist.

“You okay, honey?” he asked, “You still look a little pale.”

“I'm fine, babe,” she answered, “I'm ready to skate.” She took his hand and they walked over to the bench for her to put her skates on.

The other skaters were gliding around the ice, waiting for all the cast members to be assembled. Shae called out in a loud voice.

“Everybody ready? We're going to rehearse the opening number first, then split up for solos later. Probably take just an hour or so today. Anyone wanting to work on anything specific, see me after the opening run through, okay?” she said.

An hour later, Kaitlyn felt like she been through quite a workout. She felt another slight wave of dizziness as she and Andrew came off the ice. She glanced at Andrew, glad that he hadn't noticed. Scott and Tessa glided over to the boards at the same time and Kaitlyn took the opportunity.

“Andrew, Tessa and I are going to do a little shopping after practice. Won't be long, I promise. It's won't be an all day marathon.” she said.

Andrew nodded knowingly at Scott, “Yeah, right, that's what she always says.” 

“Really, we promise,” Tessa said, “Kaitlyn said she was feeling a bit tired anyway.”

“Okay, but don't overdo,” Andrew said, “You do look like you could use a nap. Is your stomach better?”

“Yes, it's fine,” Kaitlyn answered, “really, I feel fine. We just wanted to do a quick shopping trip, nothing major. I'll be home in an hour.”

“Andrew, can you drop Scott off? I'll drive and drop Kaitlyn off when we're finished.” Tessa said.

“Sure,” Andrew said, “come on, dude, I'm ready for a little nap myself.”

He leaned over to give Kaitlyn a quick kiss. “Be careful, see you in a bit.” he said.

Scott and Tessa kissed and they went their separate ways.

Andrew was quiet in the car on the way home. Scott glanced over at him.

“Something wrong, man?” he asked.

“I'm just worried about Kaitlyn. She hasn't been feeling well, I think I heard her throwing up some this week but she's been hiding it. And she had a stomachache this morning.” Andrew said.

“Maybe she's pregnant,” Scott said, “you think?”

Andrew's eyes widened. “Oh my God,” he said, “I didn't even think of that!”

“Well, could she be?” Scott asked. 

“I guess she could. I mean, we're pretty careful and we haven't even talked about kids...but now that I think of it, we weren't too careful on our anniversary. We went off for the weekend and you know...” Andrew trailed off.

“Marathon sex, huh?” Scott said.

“I'm not even sure we ate that weekend,” Andrew laughed. 

They were silent a moment, then Andrew said soberly, “Man, if she is...”

“You'll be okay with it, won't you?” Scott asked.

“Of course I will. I'd love to have a baby with Kaitlyn. But I'm not sure if we're ready. We're still skating full time and planned to keep on while the fans still want to see us.” Andrew said, “But, we'll handle it if she is. That is, if she wants to have it.”

“Don't worry about it yet. You don't even know if that's it. But if she's pregnant, I'm sure she'll want to have it. She's crazy about you, man. She'll want to have your kid.” Scott said.

Andrew smiled. “If it looks like her, it'll be a beautiful kid. You know, Scott, it scares me sometimes how much I love her.”

“Yeah, I know. We're a couple of lovesick husbands, aren't we? But I wouldn't change a thing.” Scott said.

“Me neither,” Andrew said, “No matter what happens, I'll always love her.”

Kaitlyn climbed out of the car and said to Tessa, “Thanks, I'll call you later.”

“Good luck, sweetie. And yeah, call me...I want to know!” Tessa said.

“I'm home, Andrew,” Kaitlyn called out as she shut the front door. He walked in from the kitchen and smiled at her.

“That was quick,” he said, “you really meant what you said.” He leaned in to kiss her.

“Well, truthfully, I only had a couple things to buy,” she said, holding up a small white sack. She took him by the hand and walked them over to the couch, sitting down and pulling him down beside her.

“Andrew,” she said quietly, “we need to talk.” She still looked a little pale to Andrew and he thought her eyes were beginning to water.

“Kait,” he said, “what is it, baby? Whatever it is, we'll handle it.”

She opened the bag and pulled out two small boxes. She handed one to him and he looked down at the writing on the box.

Home pregnancy test.

He felt like the air went out of him but he gulped and looked up at her.

“You think you might be pregnant?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she whispered, “I missed my period last month and I've been having some nausea and dizziness. I plan to go have a checkup but Tessa suggested we do these home tests. They are pretty accurate and at least we'll get an idea if I am if it's positive. Andrew, if I am, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. We haven't even talked about kids, I know,” she said, starting to cry.

Andrew tossed the box on the couch and gathered her in his arms.

“Hey, wait a minute. If you are pregnant, you don't have to be sorry. I know we haven't discussed it yet, but I'd love to have a baby with you. I love you and I'll love our baby. We'll work it out, we'll make our plans and we'll figure things out. There's no way I'd ever be sorry you're pregnant. That is, if you want to have the baby” he said, holding her tightly.

At that, Kaitlyn did begin to cry. “Oh, Drush, of course I would have it. There's no way I would kill our baby. I'm so happy you feel this way, I was scared you'd be upset. I know we still have the tour and everything. But I love you so much and I couldn't help but be happy if we're pregnant.” she sobbed.

“Let's do the test and be sure first, okay?” Andrew said soothingly as he held her close. “We may be getting worked up over nothing.”

Kaitlyn sniffed and wiped her eyes, “Yeah, you're right. I've missed a period before and it could just be a stomach bug. But somehow I feel different, like I know inside. But let's read how to do this and be sure.”

Later, they both sat on the couch and Kaitlyn looked up at the clock. “It's time,” she whispered, squeezing Andrew's hand. She stood to go to the bathroom and get the small stick that might change their lives.

Andrew stood with her and watched her go. He paced back and forth as he waited. Moments later she came around the corner, stick in hand. He stopped and looked at her anxiously. 

She looked at him and held out the stick. “It's blue.” she said softly.

Andrew felt a wave of dizziness come over him and he sat down abruptly, stunned.

“A father. I'm going to be a father,” he said quietly. He looked up and held out his arms to Kaitlyn.

She came over and sat next to him, she was trembling. 

“You'll be a great father,” she said, “the best a child could hope for.”

“And you'll be a great mom,” he said, “of that I have no doubt.”

He leaned back and pulled her close, his hand resting on her stomach. He kissed her gently and said, “I love you, Kaitlyn, more every day. I'm proud to be the father of your baby.”

Eyes shining with tears, Kaitlyn kissed him back, “And I'm happy to be the mother of your child, Andrew. I love you, too, so very much.”

They both knew there were much to be done ahead and Kaitlyn was already going through the thoughts in her mind over what to do next. But for now they were just enjoying the moment. And loving each other, which is what they did best.


End file.
